The present embodiments relate to a basketball shooting apparatus, and particularly, but not limited to, a basketball shooting apparatus for creating a straight shot line.
Basketball players often have incorrect shooting habits and/or shooting form when shooting a basketball into a basketball rim. Therefore, a need continues to exist in the art to correct and/or teach better shooting form, as well as, generate muscle memory of the proper form.